Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic device as well as a probe, electronic instrument, ultrasonic image device and the like that uses that.
Related Art
Ultrasonic transducer devices are generally known. For example, with the ultrasonic transducer device noted in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-51688, a plurality of vibrating films are provided in an array pattern. A lower electrode is formed on the vibrating film. Wiring is connected to the lower electrode. The lower electrode and wiring are covered by a piezoelectric film. An upper electrode is formed on the piezoelectric film.